elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Ruler Temple (Oblivion)
, high up in the mountains]] Cloud Ruler Temple is the heavily guarded fortress of the Blades, the secretive order that are sworn to protect the Emperor and his heirs. They are selected from the best soldiers in the land who are willing to dedicate their lives to the protection of the Emperor. Cloud Ruler Temple was finally destroyed during the Great War with the Thalmor in the Fourth Era. It was considered a prime target due to the Blades having led several sabotage missions in the Aldmeri Dominion, such as the Falinesti Incident. In Skyrim, while exploring a shrine to Talos in Bloated Man's Grotto, the player is able to recover the sword (Bolar's Oathblade) and the final testament (Bolar's Writ) of Acilius Bolar, who describes himself as the last of the Blades to have survived the attack on Cloud Ruler Temple. Jauffre describes it as being the best defended fortress in all Cyrodiil, he quotes, "a few men can hold off against an army" Cloud Ruler Temple can be used as a free and easily accessible safe-haven for you to call home, allowing you to eat, sleep, and store equipment for free. It is advised that you use this to restock on everything you need before quests and missions, as there are a lot of items that can help you. In the basement you can store your items in the Armory chest which is especially useful in the Dagon Shrine Main Quest. NOTE: Be aware that any chests other than the one in the Armory may reset after some time. You can train your acrobatics skill by climbing up the temple wall and jumping down. Note that this costs a lot of health, so make sure to bring healing supplies, use spells, or simply rest for an hour when on low health. View Being in an even higher position than Bruma (know for its high altitude and constant snow), the Cloud Ruler Temple has one of the most beautiful views in the game. From the main pathway, a player can see all the way down to the Imperial City (note: distant landscape and buildings must be turned on in the game's preferences, alongside 100% view distance). Take a walk, north-west from the west wall of The Temple, jump by the rocks and find the lookout point. And chest with 5 gold pieces and a silver plate. Features Upon your first visit here with Martin and Jauffre, you should familiarize yourself with the layout of the four-roomed fortress. If you joined this order, you may use the temple as a faction house (effectively owning everything inside), as it holds many benefits: * Beds to sleep on and level up. * Food and drink to Restore Fatigue. * Novice alchemy set and ingredients * Valuable books and skill books. * Armory chest in basement – Your items don't disappear when kept in there for storage. * Multiple sets of Blades Armor. * Akaviri katanas and dai-katanas. * Training dummies. * Repair hammers. * Hut-like building to stable your horse inside of right in the courtyard. * Watching the two Blades fighting together for a minute will give you a permanent +2 bonus to your Blade and Block skill. * Also if you go south a bit you will find a runestone that will give you bound dagger and gauntlets. (this will last two game hours) * A book that tells where a shrine is. Category:Cyrodiil locations Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Blades